Bunni's Birthday Surprise
by Sarah-FFVII
Summary: Ahem. These are the Rambles that I, as well as a two of my other friends, write/co-write. They really don't go in a specific order, but I'll try to organize them as much as possible. And, there won't be any summaries, because it'll make no sense. So there
1. Bunni's Birthday Surprise: Part1

Bunni's Birthday Surprise  
  
***Sarah, Tifa, Red, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Vincent sit on the couches in the REC room, watching TV. Reno and Rude are sitting at the bar, drinking. Cid, Yuffie, Reeve, and Barret are nowhere to be found. Tseng and Elena are in the kitchen together, baking cookies.***  
  
Sarah- *starts channel surfing, once again*...Boring. ...Stupid. ...Ack! I HATE infomercials..  
  
Red- Television is bad for the brain.  
  
Cloud- What?  
  
Tifa- Be strong, Cloud!  
  
Cloud- Who?  
  
Tifa- *sigh*  
  
Sephiroth- *mumbles* Stupid puppet..  
  
Sarah- *turns off the TV* You know what?  
  
Vincent- *is the only one, besides Sephiroth, paying attention*..?  
  
Sephiroth- What?  
  
Sarah- It's Bunni's birthday. I wanna have a party, and her birthday is a good excuse for one, neh?  
  
Sephiroth- Bunni?! She's stalking me!! *pales*  
  
Vincent- *smiles*  
  
Sarah- *grins evily* I know.  
  
Sephiroth- *whimpers, then narrows his eyes angrily* You can't! I am God! I will NOT allow it!!  
  
Cloud- *jumps up, his Ultima sword in hand* What about my feelings?!  
  
Tifa- *nudges Cloud in the ribs* Wrong scene, hun. *looks around for Cloud's wheelchair*  
  
Cloud- Oh.. *sighs* I'm taking a break. *goes outside*  
  
Sarah-...Right. *her attention snaps back* Too bad.  
  
Tifa- Wait, Cloud! *runs after him, dragging the newly found wheelchair with her*  
  
Sephiroth- I'll summon Meteor again if I have to go!! *holds up the black orb*  
  
Vincent- Sephiroth, that's a black marble..  
  
Sarah- *snickers* I wonder where the Black Materia went..?  
  
Red- *looking up from his cat nap, even though he isn't a cat..* Didn't you take it, Sarah?  
  
Sarah- Yeah.. *glares at Red, then smiles, running over and hugging him* I love you! And your glowing tail!  
  
Sephiroth- *unsheathes his Masamune, ready to impale Sarah* Kill..  
  
Vincent- *coughs*  
  
Sarah- *is busy staring at Red's tail* Hmmmm....  
  
Sephiroth- *is right behind her* DIE!!  
  
**Suddenly, Bunni comes in, spots Sephiroth and clings to him, knocking him off balance**  
  
Bunni- Oh! Sephy!  
  
Sephiroth-Get off me, woman!! *drops his Masamune*  
  
Sarah- *turns around and spots the sword* Sephiroth! Just what do you think you are doing? I work long hard hours, and when I come home, you treat me like...like..like this?! *jumps up and shakes her finger at him* Bad!  
  
Bunni- Yes, bad!*Jumps up also and mimicks Sarah*  
  
Sephiroth- *grabs his special sword again, and this time lunges at Bunni, chasing her through the hallway and through the front door* And don't come back!  
  
Bunni- Ok, I love you too!!  
  
Sephiroth- Ugh....  
  
**The doorbell rings.**  
  
Sarah- *runs to the door* I'll get it!! *spots Bunni now chasing Sephiroth around the yard with his Masamune in her hands, and returns her attention to the person at the door* Hi there...  
  
??- Bwahahahaha!! I got in!! *flies through the doorway with new pink fairy wings*   
  
Sarah- *catches Carlos Juan by his untied shoelace* Ahem..  
  
CJ- *is stopped* NOOOOO!!!! I must get in and be the perverted bastard that I am!!  
  
Bunni- *runs in through the doorway, slamming it shut and locking it* HA! Wait.. I miss my Sephy!!!! *her eyes well up with tears*  
  
Sarah- *rolls her eyes* Anyway, Bunni, go to Reno and Rude. Tell them I have a job for them... *jerks on CJ's shoelace* And you.  
  
CJ- *grinning perversly* Oh, please don't BEAT me!!! Please!!  
  
Sephiroth- *ramming the door* Let me kill her!!  
  
Sarah- *yelling* NO Sephiroth! *to CJ* I'll give you to someone named Hojo if you don't shut up.  
  
CJ- So..? *blinks*  
  
Sarah- *snaps her finger, and CJ is transported, in a cage, to Hojo's lab*  
  
CJ- Oh Sarah! You're so kinky!!  
  
Hojo- *giggles insanely* OH! A new specimen!! Now I'll be able to do all my experiments again!!  
  
CJ- *whimpers*  
  
**Back to the 'Place'.**  
  
Bunni- *claps* My birthday is today!!  
  
Sephiroth- *is tied to a chair, a little kids birthday hat on his head. Duck tape covers his mouth* MHH!!  
  
Sarah- *smiles* Yeah, and is EVERYONE here happy for her? *glare*  
  
All- *all being Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Aeris, Cid, Red, Vincent, Yuffie, Reeve, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Sephiroth* Yes ma'am!  
  
Sarah- Good. *motions to Bunni's presents* There you go. Open mine first.  
  
Bunni- Okay!!! *runs towards the pile of presents*  
  
Reno- *is, for once, sober* Uh... Need... alcohol..  
  
Rude- ...  
  
Tseng- *tries to pry Elena off of his arm*  
  
Elena- Tseng, I love you..  
  
Tseng- Elena..  
  
Elena- *hangs head* Sorry..  
  
Cloud- I wonder what she got? *thinks* What did I get for my birthday? I can't remember!! AH!!  
  
Tifa- *slams Cloud into the wheelchair* Stay!! *runs off with Cloud to another room*  
  
Aeris- Hey!! Don't hurt Cloudie-poo!!  
  
Sarah- *looks to Aeris* When did you come in?  
  
Aeris- About ten minutes ago.. *thinks* I've been in my greenhouse since it was built..   
  
Sarah- *nods*  
  
Barret- I wuz wundrin'....  
  
Cid- Do I give a %$&&% care, huh ^%^%!!!! *puffs on his cigarette*  
  
Red- *looks at Cid* Did Shera throw you out of the house again?  
  
Cid- $^$^^%&!!! ^%^%^^* cat-dog!!!  
  
Barret- *laughs*  
  
Vincent- *goes to Sarah* Um...  
  
Sarah- *quirks a brow* Hmm..?  
  
Sephiroth- *glares death at Sarah*  
  
Vincent- ...Nothing. *sits by her*  
  
Bunni- I can't find the present you have for me!!! *sniffs*  
  
Sarah- *looks for Yuffie* Where's Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie- *tries to tiptoe out of the room with Bunni's present from Sarah* Gawd!!  
  
Bunni- *pounces on Yuffie, grabbing her present, her face falling* You.. got me... a.. card?!  
  
Sarah- Look inside.  
  
Bunni- *opens it to find...*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Or will it?


	2. Bunni's Birthday Surprise: Part 2

Bunni's Birthday Surprise, Part 2  
  
***Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Aeris, Cid, Red, Vincent, Yuffie, Reeve, Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Sephiroth, Sarah, and Bunni are all seated in the larger portion on the REC room. Bunni is still holding up the slender envelope Sarah had gotten for her.***  
  
Bunni- *sniffs* I don't feel loved..  
  
Sarah- Oh, shut up and open it.  
  
Vincent- You can feel the love..  
  
Reno- *walks over to Bunni, smiling* Hey, if you get a beer or something, can I have it?  
  
Bunni- *sniffling* NO!  
  
Sephiroth- *attempts to laugh behind the ducktape on his mouth*  
  
Sarah- Just open it, Bunni!  
  
Bunni-*looks at the envelope* Open?  
  
Sarah- Open it!! I want you to see what I got you!!  
  
Bunni-*Smiles* Okies! *Tries to open the envelope, to no advail* It...won't...open...  
  
Yuffie- Here, use these scissors...  
  
Reeve- Hey, those are mine... Now what am I supposed to hold in my hand when I run down the halls?  
  
Elena- That's dangerous...  
  
Reno- He knows...  
  
Bunni-*takes the scissors and cuts open the envelope* Hmm...*pulls a sheet of thick paper out and reads it...then rereads it...then a giant smile broke across her face* Is..this...for...real?!  
  
Sarah- *smiles also, nodding*  
  
Bunni-*looks from the slip of paper to Sarah and then back* This is the best present..I've ever gotten...*sniffs* You are such a good friend....  
  
Sarah- I know.  
  
Cid- So what the $&*(^$$&& hell did you get?  
  
Bunni- *looks at him, her eyes tearing up* I...got..*laughs insanely*  
  
All-...?  
  
Cloud- Bunni! What did you get?!   
  
Bunni-Look!!! Bwahahahahahaha!! *passes Cloud the sheet of paper*  
  
Cloud- *his eyes open wide as he reads the letter*   
  
Bunni- *smiles* Thank you so much Sarah!!! *hugs her friend*  
  
Sephiroth- *had managed to take off the ducktape by now* Can I go?  
  
Tifa- Bunni, we all want to know what you got!  
  
Bunni- *holds up the small piece of paper so everyone can read it.  
  
p align=centera href="http://www.angelfire.com/rpg/SarahFF7Library/RamblesPic1.html"See it here!/a/p  
  
All- *gasp*  
  
Sephiroth-Nooo!!! Anything but that!! *struggles to get free* Kill..kill...  
  
Bunni- *laughs wildly* Your mine now!  
  
Sephiroth- Nooo!  
  
CJ- *walks...er, flies? through the door in time to see everything.* Hmmm...*unties Sephiroth*  
  
Sephiroth- I'm free! *runs past everyone and out of the house* Free!  
  
CJ- Ha! Foiled your evil plans, you sissies!  
  
Bunni- *is becoming a bit angry* Mine..my...was..mine..  
  
Yuffie- Aw, why'd ya do that?  
  
Cid-*puffs his cigarette* Damn %*&%& pansy...  
  
Sarah- *throws a book at CJ, as well as other random objects that were conveniently placed nearby* CJ! You've upset Bunni! *points to Bunni, who is staring at the floor, clutching the paper in her hands*  
  
Bunni- Kill...mine...kill...evil....  
  
CJ- Aw, poor Bunni.. Who cares? *falls to the ground when a knife flies at his head*  
  
Bunni- Evil...kill..mine...  
  
Sarah- Bunni, we can get him back, he isn't gone forever...  
  
Bunni-*looks up* Back? Get him back? I want him back..*glares at CJ* You are going to die..  
  
Red-..  
  
CJ- Girlfriend, you know you wouldn't hurt me!  
  
Bunni- *stands up abruptly* Kill...faries..kill..faries...  
  
CJ- Grr..  
  
Cloud- What about my feelings?! *pulls out his Ultima sword*  
  
Sarah- Get 'em Cloud!  
  
Cloud- *he lets out a warrior's cry and rushes towards CJ* Ahhhhhhahhhhhahhhhh!!!  
  
CJ- *gulps* We, I best be leaving now..*runs*  
  
Cloud-*takes off after CJ screaming like a maniac about his feelings and chocolate-covered chocobos...*  
  
Bunni- *sighs, near tears* I want my Sephy...  
  
Sarah- All in good time, my child.  
  
Bunni- What was that..?  
  
Sarah- *blink* It..kinda..just came out on its own..  
  
Tifa- Sephiroth's lost, then? Hey..where'd Cloud go?  
  
Bunni- He's lost? I must find him! *looks over at Red, then smiles sweetly* Puppy be a good hunting doggie?  
  
Red- I'm not a dog...  
  
Bunni- Puppy help me find Sephy?  
  
Red- I'm not a 'puppy'...  
  
Bunni-Gooood.. *Finds a collar, which was randomly place there by some mysterious force, and places it on Red's neck* Find!  
  
Red- *sits* No.  
  
Sarah- Bunni, just let it go.. Okay, we can all get in Bunni's car to go look for him..  
  
Bunni- Everyone can't fit in my car...It's ghetto and cheap and it'll break...  
  
Sarah- Okay, Reno, you have a car too, right?  
  
Reno- Yeah, but I can't drive...  
  
Tseng- I can, but not legally... *growls to himself* Stupid green card rules.  
  
Bunni- Me too, so I guess we found our drivers..  
  
***They all run out to the two cars and pile in: Bunni, Sarah, Vincent, Reeve, and Red in Bunni's car; Yuffie, Barret, Tseng, Cid, Tifa, and Aeris in Reno's car, which Tseng is driving. Rufus, Reno, Rude, Elena are staying at the 'Place' in case Sephiroth comes back. The cars are begining to drive off.***  
  
Reno- Bye!!  
  
Elena- See ya!!  
  
Rude-...  
  
Rufus- Be gone, Farewell. *looks to the Turks* Now, for world domination..  
  
The Turks- *collective sigh*  
  
Cloud- Wait for me! *jumps up on the bumper of Bunni's car and climbs into the window* I'm in!  
  
Bunni- *swerves around the road, while talking on the PHS.* Ok, guys, first stop, McDonalds!  
  
Sarah- Ack!! Cloud!! You'll fall!! *squeezes her eyes shut*  
  
***They turn into McDonalds and all walk into the restaurant.***  
  
Reeve- *walks to the counter* I want a Big Mac.  
  
Bunni-*shoves Reeve out of the way* Have you seen anyone suspicious lately?  
  
Sarah- *shakes her head*  
  
Woman- *blinks* Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?  
  
Bunni- Have you seen anyone suspicious lately?  
  
Woman- Two number 2's? Would you like fries with that...?  
  
Bunni- No! Have you seen Sephiroth?!  
  
Woman-...? *blink*  
  
Bunni- I want my Sephy!!! *hysterical*  
  
Woman- Ma'am, we don't carry Sephiroths' on our menu..  
  
Sarah- *glare*  
  
Woman- Eep! *hides behind the counter*  
  
Yuffie- *to Reeve* Hey, do you think we can steal some cokes?  
  
Reeve- Yeah!! *they start grabbing cups and filling them*  
  
Cid- *smoking* #$$%^^#@!!!!  
  
Lady- Excuse me sir, this is a non-smoking establishment...  
  
Child- Mommy!!  
  
Lady- Hush, Johhny!! *to Cid* Please get rid of your cigarette.  
  
Cid- *grimaces, still smoking* I'll #$%$#%$ smoke whenever I @$#%$ please, you @#%$^!!!  
  
Lady- *gapes at Cid*  
  
Child- *starts to cry*  
  
Bunni- I guess my Sephy isn't here...  
  
Sarah- *yelling* Okay, everyone with me, back to the cars!!!  
  
***Everyone files out of McDonald's.***  
  
Sarah- *looks around* Where's Red?  
  
Cloud- *thinks* He went into the bathroom..  
  
Sarah- I'll get him.. *goes back inside, to the restrooms* Hmmm.. Which one would he go to? I know he's a guy, but he's not a human... *goes into the men's restroom, holding her nose*  
  
Red- *splashes* Help!!  
  
Sarah- Red? *goes into a stall, seeing Red stuck in the toilet bowl*  
  
Red- *embarassed* I.. fell in.  
  
Sarah- Obviously.. Let's go. *pulls him out*  
  
***The two go back to the parking lot.***  
  
Sarah- *amazed* They..  
  
Red- *sits on the sidewalk* They left us.  
  
***To the car Tseng is driving...***  
  
Tseng- Aeris, please stop braiding my hair while I'm driving...   
  
Aeris- *giggles, plaiting Tseng's hair* But, your hair's so pretty!  
  
Yuffie- *her face turns green* My.. motion sickness...  
  
Cid- Oh SH!T!!! Why do I have the #^#$%#$@# middle seat!!  
  
***Banging can be heard from the trunk.***  
  
Tifa- Lemme out of here!! I can't breathe!!  
  
***To the car Bunni is driving.***  
  
Bunni- *sighs*  
  
Vincent- I think we're missing people..  
  
Cloud- *still hanging on by the bumper outside* Whee!!  
  
Reeve- *smiles down at all the stolen cokes in the backseat* Ah..  
  
***To Sarah and Red.***  
  
Sarah- ...I think we'll have to call Reno to come pick us up.. *grimace*  
  
Red- With what vehicle?  
  
Sarah- *grimaces again* That old, OLD dune buggy we have in the closet...  
  
Red- The closet?!  
  
Sarah- *as if it's the most natural thing in the world* Yeah..  
  
Red- *after a minute* Do you have change to make a phone call?  
  
Sarah- I thought you did.  
  
Both- *sigh*  
  
***Back to Bunni and Co.***  
  
Bunni- *eyes on the road* So, Sarah, do you think we'll find Sephy?  
  
Vincent- ...  
  
Reeve- *fell asleep* ZzzZZzzzzzZZZzzz..  
  
Cloud- *is starting to lose his grip on the bumper* Uh..  
  
Bunni- *waits for Sarah to answer* ...  
  
***Nothing.***  
  
Bunni- FINE!! Be that way!! *presses harder on the gas*  
  
Cloud- *looses his grip completely* AHHH!!!  
  
***In Tseng's car.***  
  
Aeris- I wish Cloudie was here...  
  
Yuffie- Hey, Tseng! Open the sunroof!!  
  
Tseng- *opens the sunroof* There.  
  
Cloud- *hits the windshield, causing it to shatter.*  
  
Tseng-*stops the car suddenly, causing Cloud to fly off the car and hit a tree*  
  
Aeris- Ow! My eye!  
  
Yuffie- Is that glass?  
  
Cloud- Ouch..  
  
Tseng- What the Fu-  
  
Barret- It wuz probally just a big bug or sumtin'...  
  
Tseng- Oh, Ok..*Starts the car and drives off, pieces of glass still flying off the windshield*  
  
Cloud- No...come..back...  
  
***Back to Sarah and Red.***  
  
Sarah- *walks down the road* How far til we get back?  
  
Red- I still don't think we are going the right way..  
  
Sarah- Why do you say that?  
  
Red- No reason...  
  
***Back to Bunni's car.***  
  
Bunni- Did we lose something?  
  
Reeve- ZzZZzzzZZzzzz...  
  
Vincent- I believe we have less people than when we started...  
  
Bunni- Nonsense, everyone's here!  
  
***Back to Cloud.***  
  
Cloud- *gets up and looks around, dazed* .... *spots Sarah and Red across the busy highway, walking* SARAH!! RED!! OVER HERE!!  
  
Sarah- *looks around* Red, did you hear something?  
  
Red- *nods* Cloud's across the street, yelling at us...  
  
Sarah-*turns in time to see Cloud trying to cross the busy 8-lane divided highway* Cloud! No!  
  
Cloud- *is barely missed by an on-coming 18-wheeler* Sarah!! It's me, Cloud!!  
  
Sarah- *slaps her forehead, afraid to watch further* Ugh...  
  
Red-*sits and watches this scene*  
  
Cloud-* runs out infront of an old '56 Corvette, the car stoping not fast enough* Ahhh!!  
  
Sarah-*peeking, then closes her eyes* No! I can't look!  
  
Cloud- *flies over the top of the car, gets back up, brushing himself off, and finishes crossing the street* Hi guys..  
  
'56 Driver- Crazy kids... always doing something else dangerous....  
  
***So, Sarah, Red, and Cloud continue on, not sure where they were headed...***  
  
***Tseng's car.***  
  
Tseng- *talking to himself* I really do like what Reno did with his car, though... *follows Bunni's car into Walmart* Everyone out!  
  
***In Walmart.***  
  
Yuffie- *grabs a bottle of something and puts it in her pocket* You did bring the electrical tape, right Reeve?  
  
Reeve- *does likewise* Yep.  
  
Yuffie- Good. We hafta cover the barcode/anti-shoplifting things with it so we aren't caught....  
  
Bunni- *looks around* So, this is what the enemy's base looks like...  
  
Vincent- *slurred*...  
  
Cid- %^&^ Shinra!  
  
Tseng- Hey!  
  
Bunni- *notices Tseng's hair* Who braided your hair?! I didn't give you permission!  
  
Tseng- Uh..it was Aeris...  
  
Bunni- I'll beat her up later...  
  
Barret- ...Enemy?   
  
***A little old lady walks up to the group and smiles.***  
  
Lady- Hey, youn'guns, how's goin'? I'm Maria Lousia Anna May Lee, can I help ya'll?  
  
Bunni- Have you seen a guy with a Black Cape?  
  
Maria Lousia Anna May Lee- Hmm... Lemme' see...  
  
Vincent- *loudly*...  
  
Yuffie- *steals a candle*  
  
Reeve- *steals a candle*  
  
Barret- Maria Lousia Anna May Lee iz a long-azz name...  
  
Bunni- Well?  
  
Maria Lousia Anna May Lee- I'tink I did.. 'E wus a cut' feller..  
  
Bunni- Really?! Did he say where he was going?!  
  
Maria Lousia Anna May Lee- 'E kept talkin' 'bout sno'cones...  
  
Bunni- Snowcones?!  
  
Vincent- *quietly*...  
  
Barret- Oh yeah...  
  
Bunni- What is it?  
  
Yuffie- *steals the last roll of toilet paper*  
  
Reeve- *looks around*..Um.. Umm..*snatches a random kid walking around and tries to stuff him in his jacket*  
  
Kid- Help me!!  
  
Barret- Tifa's still in the trunk...  
  
Tseng- *is now cowering next to Cid*  
  
Cid-&*(&^&*( Shinra!!!  
  
Yuffie- *rolls her eyes at Reeve*..That's sad.  
  
Vincent- *sadly* ....  
  
Bunni- To the snowcone place!  
  
Maria Lousia Anna May Lee- Ya'll hav' a nic' dey!!  
  
***They leave and jump into thier respective cars.***  
  
***Bunni's car.***  
  
Kid- *cries*  
  
Reeve- *gives the kid a stolen coke*  
  
Kid- Yay! *takes the coke and slurps on it, then continues to drink everyone of them*  
  
Bunni- Vincent, you shouldn't be so moody in public like that.. Everyone could hear you!  
  
Vincent-...  
  
Bunni-Shhh!  
  
Kid- My name is Cory... Uhm.. *wiggles* I have to pee!  
  
Reeve- ...  
  
***In Tseng's car.***  
  
Tseng- La la la... Die, mushroom! *swerves wildly*  
  
Barret- ...Uh....  
  
Aeris- *laughing like she's drunk* What is this stuff?  
  
Yuffie- Um.. It's..*Reads the label*It's just lemonade...  
  
Cid- That's not just *&%*^ lemonade! It's *&%%#$ Hard Lemonade!  
  
Yuffie- Well, Mr. Pacific aren't we?  
  
Barret- Oh yeah....  
  
Tseng- What?  
  
Barret- I think I forgot about something..  
  
Tseng- It probably wasn't important then..  
  
Tifa- *bangs weakly on the trunk's sides* No..air...too..hot...  
  
Barret- You are probably right...  
  
***Back to Sarah and Co.***  
  
Red- *looks around* Um...  
  
Cloud- *continues* ..And then, I said to him, 'What about my feelings?!' And I killed him, then he came back and said he was only sleeping... That's why I hate Sephiroth...  
  
Sarah- Didn't he kill your mom and burn down your city?  
  
Cloud- Oh yeah...I forgot about that... Speaking of my mom, where is CJ?  
  
Sarah-*pales* Please don't joke like that..  
  
Cloud- *serious* I'm not joking..  
  
Red- Um..  
  
Sarah- *shuddering*  
  
Red- Hey...guys..  
  
Cloud- Oh well, it doesn't matter....  
  
Red- I think we are going the wrong way..  
  
Cloud- Really? Why do you say that?  
  
Red- The sign we just passed said 'Welcome to Nowhere'...  
  
Sarah-...  
  
Cloud-Where were we suppossed to be going anyway?  
  
Red-..  
  
Sarah-...Home.  
  
Cloud-....  
  
***Bunni's car.***  
  
Cory- Snowcone!! Snowcone!!  
  
Reeve- *cries* My cokes...  
  
Bunni- Make him shut up!! I'm trying to drive! *A crunching sound is heard* D*mn! Another mailbox got in my way...  
  
Vincent- *clutches his seat* Where.. Are the seatbelts?  
  
Bunni- Oh, I didn't like the way they looked, so I took them out..  
  
Reeve- He stole my lemonade too...  
  
Cory- This is better than.. *hic* ..what my mom makes! *hic*  
  
Vincent- *closes his eyes as Bunni hits her fifth cow*  
  
Cow-Moooo!!! *flies up in the air* Mooooo!!!  
  
Bunni- Hmm.. Oh well.. Cows aren't supposed to be here anyway!  
  
Vincent- ...!  
  
***Back at the Place, where Rufus, Reno, Rude, Elena are waiting.***  
  
Elena- They've been gone a while.. I miss my Tsengy!  
  
Rude-...  
  
Reno-*Shines Rude's head and sighs, then speaking in monotone* Bwahahaha...need...liquor..  
  
Rude-...  
  
Rufus- *Comes into the room* I'm trying to dominate the world and you losers are sitting around shining Rude's head?! What's with this company?!  
  
Rude-...  
  
Elena-*Giggles uncontrolably* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All guys-.....  
  
***To Where ever Sephiroth is.***  
  
Sephiroth- They'll never find me...  
  
CJ- I know.. He-he..  
  
Sephiroth- You are here too?!  
  
CJ- I was lonely.. *places a hand on Sephiroth's leg* Keep me company..  
  
Sephiroth- !! *takes out his Masamune*  
  
***Scene fades with shrill screaming and hysterical laughter.***  
  
***The two cars turn into the snowcone place and unload.***  
  
Bunni- *runs up to the guy selling snowcone to two little kids and pushes the little kids out of the way* Did you see a guy with a Black Cape?!  
  
Guy- Yes, I did actually, and he's..  
  
Voice- Right behind you!  
  
Bunni- *turns around to find...!* You!  
  
All- *gasp*  
  
Batman- Yes, me, Now, why have you been following me?  
  
Bunni- We don't want you! I want my Sephy!!  
  
Batman- Fine! I hate you all!  
  
Barret- Can I have your autograph?!  
  
Batman- At least someone loves me... *signs Barret's gun arm*  
  
Cory-*has already, with the help of Reeve, beaten up the snowcone guy and taken over the stand* All mine! $50 a cone!  
  
Reeve- ...  
  
Yuffie- *steals a snowcone*  
  
Reeve- *tries to steal a snowcone*  
  
Cory- You! Stop!   
  
Reeve- *runs*  
  
Cory- *chases after Reeve* Come back! That's fifty frickin' dolla's!  
  
Vincent- ....  
  
Batman- *looks into the distance* I must go save the world from cheesy badguys now, so, I'll see you kids later.. *runs away* To the Batcave, Robin!  
  
Aeris- *to Bunni* I have to get home now to ...water my plants...  
  
Bunni- Okies! Let's go home!  
  
***They all pile into the car, except for Cory, who is still chasing Reeve, and Barret, who is talking to the squirrels. Then they drive across the street to the 'Place'. They all get out and go wherever. Cid went to his room, Vincent went to the bathroom, complaining of a severe stomach ailment, Tseng went to order the other Turks to do some other mindless doings, Yuffie went to her room to organize the stuff she had stolen, and Aeris, with Bunni, went to the greenhouse. Bunni only went there because she couldn't find Sarah.***  
  
***In the 'Greenhouse' shuffling is heard and the door is wide open.***  
  
Bunni- What the..?  
  
Aeris- I wonder why they call it a greenhouse? It's not green... *they both rush in, to find...*  
  
Bunni- Sephy! *jumps into his arms*  
  
CJ- *lays on the ground, bleeding*  
  
Aeris- Oh, thank God they still aren't here..  
  
Bunni- ...? *blinks* Who?  
  
Aeris- *fiercely* No one!  
  
Sephiroth- No! *drops Bunni*  
  
Bunni- Ouchies! *rubs her bottom*  
  
Aeris- *checks her watch*...  
  
Bunni- *stands up and grabs Sephiroth's ear* You are coming with me mister! *they exit*  
  
Cj-...  
  
Aeris- *checks her watch again* It's time! *grabs a shovel and scoops up the remander of CJ and throws him outside*  
  
***In the 'Place'.***  
  
Reno- My..car.. *cries*  
  
Tseng- *confused* That is your car, right?  
  
Reno- The.. windshield...  
  
Tseng- Oh, I hit a big bug and-  
  
***Bunni stomps in, dragging Sephiroth with her***  
  
Bunni- ...*throws him on the couch and sits close to him, handing him the remote* You want to watch TV now! So I suggest you get started!  
  
Sephiroth- *click*  
  
Bunni- Oooh...  
  
***Meanwhile.***  
  
Barret- ..and I got Batman to sign my arm!  
  
Squirrel- Chitter..chitter.. *eats an acorn*  
  
Barret- Did I forget something?  
  
Reeve- *running* Leave me alone you possessed little boy!  
  
Cory- Fifty!!! I want my money!!!  
  
***Meanwhile.***  
  
Tifa- ....*no sound comes from the trunk*  
  
***Meanwhile.***  
  
Sarah- I want to go home!  
  
Cloud-*is riding a mechanical bull* Whee!!  
  
Red- *sways his tail back and forth* Can't you call collect?  
  
Sarah- Oh yeah.. Where's a phone?  
  
Cloud- Whee!  
  
Red- We are now in the middle of the desert.. There are no phones...  
  
Cloud- Whee!!  
  
Sarah- Then how'd the bull thingie get here?  
  
Red- ... I don't know everything.. Stop asking me these questions!  
  
The End!  
  
Sarah- But I'm in the desert!!  
  
Bunni- Bwahahahahaha!!  
  
Sarah- BUNNI! Hey, I'm the webmistress, remember!?  
  
Bunni- But, it is my birthday ramble!!  
  
Sarah- *glare*  
  
Bunni- Sorry!! Ok,ok, you get rescued by a really cute guy and return home, ok?  
  
Sarah- I guess it'll do...  
  
Bunni-Okies!  
  
The End


End file.
